


time

by loserbaby



Series: pj - october [5]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, a lil sad i guess, ends okay, talks about infinity war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserbaby/pseuds/loserbaby
Summary: day 5: timeTime never seemed to move as slow as it did when Peter was gone.





	time

**Author's Note:**

> so idk how long everybody was dust for i heard it was like four years or sum? but i don't feel like writing for that far in the future so its only like a month in this series. also its honestly not even sad like idk why i even tagged that. also i pumped this out real quick because i wanted it to post before it became the sixth and i was mad busy today

Time never seemed to move as slow as it did when Peter was gone. 

The two months Peter and Michelle were together before Thanos seemed to fly by. One minute they were getting lectured by May who saw a video on Facebook of two teenagers that looked just like them egging a mansion, the next minute Peter was kissing her forehead and promising he’d be back before jumping out of the bus window during their field trip to MoMA. 

A month later, after coming to terms with the fact that she lost both of her best friends and her mother, Michelle heard screams coming from the kitchen, where her mother disappeared. She slowly left her bedroom and peeked around the corner, hoping she wasn’t dreaming. 

It turns out she wasn’t. Her mother really reappeared, so twenty minutes later she was texting Ned since they were together when he turned to dust.

_ miss jones: ned are you back??? _

_ miss jones: please say you are _

_ ned the nerd: MJ!!!!!! im here but im not quite sure what happened??? Have you heard from peter?!?!?!? _

_ miss jones: not yet. call may _

Just after she sent the message, she heard tapping on her window.  _ Speak of the devil,  _ she thought.

She had a feeling about who was on the other side of the glass, so she yanked open the curtains and slid the window open. 

“In light of recent events, I’ve decided you are allowed inside of my room,” she said to the figure standing outside on the fire escape. 

“Thank you, MJ. I missed you so much.” Peter said as he climbed through the window. The second his feet landed on the floor, Michelle was wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

“Have you seen May yet?” she muttered into his shoulder.

“No, you were closer to where I was coming from,” he muttered back.

She drew back instantly.

“What are you doing here then? She raised you, dude, you should go see her  _ now _ . Not that I’m not enjoying this.”

“Yeah yeah you’re right,” Peter said, already moving towards the window. “See ya in a couple of hours. Also, your room is pretty nice,” he said before climbing back through the window and swinging away.


End file.
